Equestria s MCs
by MasterSoulSilver
Summary: ¿Quieres ver batallas de rap sin sentido entre tus personajes de MLP? Pues entra y disfruta... Mi primer "Fanfic" si se le puede decir así... Clasificado T por lenguaje grosero e insinuaciones sexuales... Los personaje de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y Lauren Faust...
1. My Little Fillys

EQUESTRIA´S MCs

Primera Batalla: My Little Fillys

EMPIEZEN:

Sweetie Bell:

-Rápido chicas, acabemos con estas bullys, CMC-

Applebloom:

-Creo que está claro que somos ahora…-

CMC:

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MCs!-

Scootaloo:

-Al fin acabaremos a estas bullys frustradas-

Applebloom:

-¿Quieren ganar? Que mal porque las dejaremos acabadas-

Sweetie Bell:

-Ustedes son gordas y en serio odio sus crins-

Scootaloo:

-Las aplastaremos cual pillín y morirán al estilo de Krillin-

Applebloom:

-Me dan asco, son solo niñas de papá-

Scootaloo:

-Lo pasaran mal y al final gritaran: ¡Mamá!

Diamond Tiara:

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, ¿los costados en blanco rapeando contra mí?

Silver Spoon:

-Pobres perdedoras sin talento, su derrota ya vi-

-Somos las ponis más ricas de todo Ponyville-

Diamond Tiara:

-Nuestras rimas van a mil y las atacaran de manera Vil-

-Nunca superaran nuestra belleza y superioridad-

Silver Spoon:

-Siempre vivirán en el barro mientras nosotras tenemos dinero incluso para llenar toda una caridad-

-Vayan a llorar con su familia, vaya pero si dos no tienen padres-

Diamond Tiara:

-¿Qué no ven? Ni siquiera tienen madres-

Applebloom & Sweetie Bell:

-Si vil pero de bilis, ¿acaso pagaron clases de Flow y rimas?

Scootaloo:

-Pero nuestro Swag es mayor, tanto que llega a la cima-

CMC:

-Somos la C a la MC, somos CMCdilicious-

-Ustedes son la presa y nosotras Owlowiscious-

Sweetie Bell:

-Nosotras las vencimos para la presentación de los juegos olímpicos-

Scootaloo:

-Nuestras marcas serán tan buenas que llegaran a niveles artísticos-

Sweetie Bell & Scootaloo:

-La victoria es dulce, pero ustedes servirán como cena-

Applebloom:

-¿Amistad? ¿Les suena? Que faena por eso escucho sus penas-

Silver Spoon:

-Qué asco, ¿a eso le llamas Flow?, perdedoras-

-Somos tan buenas que nuestras marcas deberían ser OGs ganadoras-

-Se nota que nuestras rimas las dejan acabadas, ¡JA!-

Diamond Tiara:

-Pero míralas las dejamos quemadas, ¡JA!

Silver Spoon:

-¿Qué decir del diccionario parlante molesta con chupeta-

Diamond Tiara:

-Y sería muy fácil burlarse de la gallina lesbiana que vive en carreta-

-¿Y para que hablar de la idiota que deja que Big Mac se la meta?-

-¿CMC? Más bien perras que ni follando tienen llena la cartera-

Babs Seed:

-¡NO!, si las van a molestar, las voy a matar-

-La acaban de cagar, la MC de Ponyhattan las va a acabar-

-Soy como Rainbow Dash, en un Flash, contra mí no pueden rapear-

-Las voy a hartar, no lo voy a pasar, con mi Flow las voy a quemar-

-No pueden penar, ni menos actuar y rimar, las voy a atacar y al final van a llorar-

-Somos bellas cual mar, se van a disculpar y retractar-

-¿Cutie Mark de cuchara? Eso no sirve-

-¿Cutie Mark de Tiara? De eso no se vive-

Diamond Tiara:

-Mira si llego la traidora de Flanco Blanco-

Silver Spoon:

-Eres buena pero no mejor que nosotras en este cantico-

Diamond Tiara:

-Hubiera sido mejor si la carroza te hubiera aplastado-

Silver Spoon:

-No ha terminado, si la tortura apenas ha empezado-

Diamond Tiara:

-¿Cuatro contra dos? Vaya que malas son para ser más de tres para destronarnos-

Silver Spoon:

-¿Cansadas de ser la sombra de sus hermanas? Eso demuestra que no pueden vencernos-

Diamond Tiara:

-¿Te burlas de nuestras marcas? Pero al menos tenemos Futuro-

Silver Spoon:

-Soy como la viruela Cutie ya que a Applebloom torturo-

Applebloom:

-¿Tortura? Si ustedes son las torturadas al dejarse ser seducidas por Snips y Snails-

Sweetie Bell:

-Tenemos más fans y muchos Tumblrs, miren nuestros e-mails-

Babs Seed:

-¿Tumblr? ¿E-mails? ¿De qué habla Sweetie Bell?

Scootaloo:

-No sé pero sigamos con el rap contra estas amantes de Motel-

Applebloom & Babas Seed:

-A diferencia de ustedes somos unidas cual Apple to the Core-

Sweetie Bell & Scootaloo:

-Y dejaremos a las bullys con traumas ya que somos peores que una Manticore-

Applebloom:

-Perr…-

Applejack:

-Para el corral ahí, dulzura, no digas eso como una cualquiera-

Applebloom:

-Ok, hermana pero igual las ahogaremos en la hoguera-

Diamond Tiara:

-¡JA!, a la bebe la tienen que educar y callar-

-Yo tengo libertad, y no me ahogo con mis penas de no tener Cutie Mark-

Silver Spoon:

-A ustedes las vencen hasta los gemelos Cake-

-Son más irritantes que Pinkie Pie y su adicción a los cupcakes-

-Admítanlo siempre serán unas buenas para nada-

***Biiip***

Silver Spoon:

-¿Diga?

Snails:

-Hey SS, Tengo más dinero ¿Podr…-

Silver Spoon:

-Snails estoy ocupada-

Diamond Tiara:

-Mientras mi amiga habla me encargare de destrozarlas yo misma con cidra-

-Ríndanse Zorras, rameras, perras, mierda las acabo de patear como piedra-

Scootaloo:

-Como se te ocurre insultarnos cuando tú eres la cerda-

Silver Spoon:

-¿De qué me perdí? ¿Las has derrotado cual comemierdas?

Babs Seed:

-Son feas como buda, no me quedo muda, me la suda y soy más ruda-

Diamond Tiara:

-Menuda traidora cállate, son unas deshuesadas-

Sweetie Bell:

-¿Deshuesadas? Comparadas a ustedes cualquiera lo es-

Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon:

-Derrotar a una gallina, diccionario, incestuosa y nigga no costo, ¿Lo ven?

Applebloom:

-Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders, a estas idiotas acabamos de acabar-

Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara:

-A estas torpes…-

CMC:

-Las acabamos de…

Todas:

¡DERROTAR!

¿Quién gano? Dilo en los reviews…

¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…


	2. Goddess Bash

Equestria´s MCs

Segunda Batalla: Godess Bash

EMPIEZEN:

Luna:

-¡ATRÁS!, la real princesa de la noche llego-

-Lo lamentamos hermana pero este ritmo te cegó-

-Tal vez "Sun Salutation" sea querida, pero "Nightmare Night" se gana la partida-

-Con Nightmare Moon unida, te dejaremos caída, escondida, solo eres una travestida-

-Celestia solo eres una troll, debería llamarte Trollestia-

-¿Pero para que la molestia? Eso dices cuando no quieres proteger a Equestria-

-La oscuridad llenara todo el mundo y lo dominaremos-

-¡Ganaremos, no perderemos!, y a tu culo soleado romperemos-

-Tu imperio caería y perdería contra nosotras, y lo decimos cual profecía-

-Contra nosotras no hay garantía, mejor llama a Sparkle y los elementos de la armonía-

Celestia:

-Hermana no esperaba esto de ti, pero si un rap quieres, lo tendrás así-

-Tu inferioridad ya vi, pero no puedes ni asemejarte a mí-

-Te partí, no ves que das más penas que Blueblood, perdedora-

-Raptas niños en la noche para tus cochinadas y te haces llamar su mentora-

-Conmigo la diversión apenas se está duplicando-

-Y mejor usa la voz real que solo parece que estas tarareando-

-Soy mejor rapeando en cambio tu voz parece el Clooping-

-Pobre Lunita que en la boda se ocultó por su miedo a los changelings-

-¿Eres Gamer? Pues dime Jefe final porque te causo mucho daño-

-Mejor enciérrate en el baño, si no quieres que te destierre otros 2000 años-

Luna:

-¿Estas bromeando?, ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?-

-¿En serio nos piensas ganar? Que falsedad, vuelve a la realidad-

-Morirás cuando la luna te aplaste en tres días-

-Vaya Zorra, los guardias me contaron que tu solo gemías y gemías-

-Somos peor que Discord o Tirek mejor ve llorando-

-La estas cagando, con nuestro Swag y Flow te estamos matando-

-Te estamos pasando, te comimos cual pastel, ¡Vaya ironía!-

-Somos la maldad, no nos gana ni Twilight, Discord o tu infantería-

-¡HAZZA!, ¿cuántos puntos recibimos por romperte la mente?

-Nuestras rimas no mienten cuando dicen que esta noche durara por siempre…-

Celestia:

-Que mal, perderás mi Flow es Celestial-

-También brutal y bestial mientras tu Swag es fatal-

-Solo tienes un fan y es un niño con un problema mental-

-Soy más que inmortal, soy sensual y reconocida a nivel mundial-

-Das asco como Sweetie Poo si hasta tus rimas son materia fecal-

-Y eres retrasada como Ditzy Doo. Eres poco mental, gracias a mi la amistad es esencial-

-Yo soy la mayor autorización de Equestria, y tú no, BOMMMM-

-Terminaras en el Tártaro como Tirek y perderás como Diamond y Silver Spoon-

-Sooo ¿you are a bitch that like Bananas, mmm?

-´cause you about to go bananas on the ¡MOOOOOOOOONNN!

-¡BITCHHH!-

¿Quién gano? Dilo en las reviews…

¿Quieres más? Dilo en las reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…

Bueno espero que les guste y en respuesta a K´Dash00 lo lamentamos pero no hago los raps con instrumental ya que simplemente los escribimos y los subimos…

NEXT BATTTLE:

¿?:

-Vaya y pensar que te creía mi amiga…-

¿?:

-Lo lamento pero nadie insulta el dubstep…-


	3. Taste the Music

Equestria´s MCs

Tercera Batalla: Taste the Music

¡EMPIEZEN!:

Octavia:

-Vaya manera más bárbara de demostrar que lo clásico es mejor-

-El dubstep es de lo peor y enfrentarme ha sido un error-

-Soy reconocida a nivel mundial y tú solo lo eres en el prostíbulo-

-Una dama de mi calibre no debería decir esto, pero: ¡Vete a tomar por culo!-

DJ PON3:

-¡Vaya!, Tavi no sabía que podías rapear-

-Pero en este combate vas a llorar y patalear-

-No voy a parar ante una Snob que no sabe pelear o rimar-

-Con estos Wubs te voy a marear, y el dubstep es el que sabe rockear-

Octavia:

-Eres una irresponsable, parece que los "Wubs" te hicieron ignorante y es irreparable-

-He estudiado años de música logrando que mi ritmo sea impactante e imparable-

-Esto ya no es pasable, vamos intenta tocar el Chelo, violín o piano nunca podrás igualarme-

-¿Ganarme? Yo soy parte de la sinfónica de las princesas, no podrías pasarme-

DJ PON3:

-¿Sinfónica? Eso es para engreídos y aburridos, con mi Flow los dejo caídos-

-Déjame poner Skrillex o DeadPony5, y de lo genial explotaran tus oídos-

-Mi boca expulsa rimas irritantes como tú con la broma de Salsa picante-

-Tus rimas sirven de purgante, no eres más que una sucia perra que se cree "elegante"-

Octavia:

-Eres muy débil, nunca avanzaras en esta acida vida-

-Si lloras por un Sándwich, y en este momento te daré tu derrota merecida-

-Eres más torpe que Derpy o más loca que Lyra y considéralo un alago-

-Ya ríndete chica de los barrios bajos porque yo soy la mejor en lo que hago-

DJ PON3:

-¿La mejor? No le llegas ni a los talones de Ponytthoven, ven, ven, vas a caer-

-Le doy vuelta a la batalla como disco de vinil, vas a ver-

-Pues tú eres más engreída que el Doctor y más sarcástica que Bon Bon-

-Y más zorra que Berry Punch, no puedes seguirme el ritmo en este son-

Octavia:

-Ponytthoven no es más que un aficionado comparado a mí-

-Lo clásico te esta matando, ¿Sarcástica y engreída? ¿Si, Y?-

-No importa lo que hagas, nunca tendrás el calibre para tocar para Celestia-

-Ve a tu casa y cuéntales a todos que fuiste vencida por la mayor compositora de toda Equestria-

DJ PON3:

-Hey Tavi, Keep Calm and ¡DROP THE BASS!, ¡JOJO!-

-Cuando Vinyl entra en escena no necesita rapear, igual va a ganar y todos van a gritar:-

Publico:

-¡OOOOHHHHH!-

DJ PON3:

-Mi Flow y Swag te deforman la cara cual bola de cañón-

-Lo lamento Tavi pero nadie insulta el Dubstep, ¡PRUEBA MI BASS CANON!-

**¿Quién gano? Dilo en las reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos sugerencias-**

**Espero que les guste, y debemos dar un aviso, no recomienden batallas entre las Mane 6 ya que tenemos un especial preparado para eso…**

**NEXT BATTLE:**

**¿?:**

**-¡GAHHH!-**

**¿?:**

**-¿Y te hacen llamar rey? Que idiotez…-**


	4. Dark Lords

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Battle 4: Dark lords**

**¡EMPIEZEN!**

King Sombra:

-¡GAHHH!, acabas de errar al tenerme que enfrentar-

-Acabas de cagar, lo vas a lamentar y vas a rogar-

-Lo vas a pagar, te voy a acabar y no podrás respirar-

-Como Twilight vas a llorar y quejar, me la vas a soplar y mamar-

-No te voy a soportar, ni perdonar ni ayudar-

-Infundo miedo al rapear, tu solo sabes balbucear, yo se cantar-

-Tu armada se va a arrodillar y poco a poco te voy a matar-

-Mejor ríndete que no voy a parar, pobre Queso Cheddar-

Queen Chrysalis:

-Pfff y ¿Te hacen llamar rey?, que idiotez, descerebrado-

-Te dejo acabado, alarmado y arrodillado, tu rap dejo desmantelado-

-Yo soy la reina de los simuladores, y tu un primitivo, ¿Ganar? ¡Qué va!-

-Te lo diré en tu idioma: ¡GAAH! O mejor ¡BLAAAGGH!

-Vencí a la jodida Celestia, tú fuiste vencido por un puto bebé dragón-

-Tomo el timón dirigido a la perdición, pobre salmón eres un putón-

-Mi magia acumulo, tu apariencia emulo y a tu rap anulo-

-Con mi Flow yo te manipulo, vete y metete el cristal por el culo-

¿?:

-¡ESPEREN!-

Queen Chrysalis & King Sombra:

-¿Qué quieren?-

Discord:

-¡EL SEÑOR DEL CAOS HA LLEGADO!, Ha repartir hostiazos a este pobre ganado-

-Los dejo cagados, Incluso de bueno yo soy más malvado-

-¡It´s-a-me Discord!, el caos con forma, ¿todavía creen obtener la victoria?-

-Yo tengo la directoria, he dominado Equestria y con esto cambio la trayectoria-

-Los dos fueron acabados por Cadence y Shining Armor-

-A mí me vencen con los elementos, a ustedes con un corazón o el amor-

-Como Pony . Mov, me los follo cual casa, seguro su cara es más fea que la de un Shy Guy-

-Psssth, no lo divulguen pero mientras ustedes son solitarios, yo duermo con Celestia y Fluttershy-

¿?:

-¡CALLENSEN, USTEDES NO SON NADA!

Discord:

-¡Vaya!, me copian la entrada-

Nightmare Moon:

-SE ENFRENTAN A LA JODIDA PESDILLA CON VIDA-

-CON MI OSCURIDAD SU ENERGIA DEJO ABSORBIDA-

-ME PUEDO CARGAR A CELESTIA O CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES, MIERDAS-

-SI CREEN QUE PUEDEN GANAR, SE NOTA QUE FUMARON BUENA HIERBA-

-UN REY SIN IMPERIO, UN PAYASO Y UNA PERRA SIN FUERZA-

-TODOS MORIRAN, SOLO ESPEREN QUE MI SWAG EJERZA Y LOS RETUERZA-

-EL CAOS, ENGAÑO Y MIEDO SE DESVANECE, PIDAN PIEDAD-

-EN CAMBIO LA OSCURIDAD LAS PESDAILLAS DURAN TODA LA ETERNIDAD-

¿?:

-Miren a este montón de ridículos-

Discord:

-Copiarme es tan Mainstream, váyanse a tomar por culo-

Tirek:

-Los aplasto cual tiza y Brisa, cuando no ven que son los peores-

-Me dan risa, mis rimas los pisan y se creen los mejores-

-Pero solo ¡YO! Logre hacer una batalla a lo Dragon Ball-

-Aquí de malo es mi rol, tengo la fuerza del jodido sol-

-¡Discord! A ti te robe el poder, y tu Chrysalis solo sabes coger-

-Puta Nightmare a la luna vas a correr, y tu Sombrero a mí me vas a temer-

-Pobres perritas, su fuerza me transmitan y los aplasto cual mosquita-

-Su derrota ya tengo prevista, vuelvan cuando puedan hacerle daño a una mariquita-

**¿Quién gano? Dilo en las reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en las reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Ok, acá tienen otro rap espero que les guste y para Princes Super Star: ¿Enserio te gusto tanto?**

**Bueno me despido, pero antes me sorprende que muchos digan que ganaron las CMC en la primera batalla, cuando creo que hice mejor a las bullys, pero para gustos hay colores…**

**Discord:**

**-No le hagan caso a este pendejo y huyan mientras puedan-**

**MasterSoulSilver:**

**-Mierda otro insecto se coló…-**

**NEXT BATTLE:**

**¿?:**

**-Vayan ustedes son tan feas como un clopper-**

**¿?:**

**-No sé qué dijo mi amiga pero me las comeré cual dulce-**

**¿?:**

**-Vamos amiga hay que vencerlas-**

**¿?:**

**-Derp-**


	5. Best Friends

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Tercera Batalla: Best Friends**

**¡EMPIEZEN!:**

Bon Bon:

-Nos enfrentamos a dos retrasadas mentales-

Lyra:

-Una Folla-Zanahorias y otra sin signos vitales-

Bon Bon:

-Las aplastare y mezclare cual dulces experimentales-

Lyra:

-¿De qué sirven las burbujas?, Como humanos somos monumentales-

Bon Bon:

-No sirven de nada, una no sobresale y otra destroza el correo-

Lyra:

-Me cabreo, soy tan fiera como cerbero, mientras ustedes solo sirven para el perreo-

Carrot Top:

-¡WOW!, cálmense un poco, no se rompan el coco-

-Nuestro Flow es loco, su pobre dignidad toco-

Derpy:

-Derp-

Carrot Top:

-…-

Lyra:

-…-

Bon Bon:

-…-

Derpy:

-Las parto, y marco, y en este rap las cazo-

-En este canto, son mancos, su Flow atraso, no tengo retraso-

-Las espanto, las cómo cual muffin o taco, no paso-

Carrot Top & Derpy:

-Somos MCs, sí que sí-

Carrot Top:

-Su Swag y rap atraso-

Bon Bon & Lyra:

-No pueden con nosotras, si creen ganarnos están locas-

-Las destruimos a vosotras, somos más famosas-

-Una es una descerebrada soltera y con dos hijas-

-La otra una maltratada con baja autoestima, ¿Lo pillas?-

Lyra:

-Carrot, no te quiere nadie, ni tus amigos o padre-

Bon Bon:

-Derpy, solo sirves para decir: "Es que no sé qué salió mal", te odia hasta tu madre-

Derpy:

-…-

Carrot Top:

-Derpy no llore, ellas…-

Doctor Whooves:

-Son putas, zorras, se han metido con el incorrecto OG-

-Así son las cosas, nadie lastima a Derpy, son MCs ¿Y?-

-Son la fusión bastarda de un Dalek y una puta pera-

-Viajare en la TARDIS y asesinare a sus padres, perras-

-He luchado con monstruos, dos rameras no son nada-

Derpy & Carrot Top:

-¡DOCTOR, SIIII!

Doctor Whooves:

-Ya las acabe, soy peor que una paradoja temporal, ¡ALLONS-Y!

**¿Quién gano? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Lamento el rap tan cortó pero fue por falta de tiempo…**

**Next Battle:**

**¿?:**

**-Somos tres, nunca podrás con nosotras-**

**¿?:**

**-¿Tres? Eso no es nada contra un ¡JODIDO DEMONIO!-**


	6. Beauty Demons

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Sexta Batalla: Beauty Demons**

**¡EMPIEZEN!:**

Adagio:

-La niñita llorona nos quiere retar-

Aria:

-Tenemos una voz bella y melodiosa que te hace cagar-

Sonata:

-¿Cagar?, pero aria nuestra voz no es un trasero-

Aria:

-Sonata, no ayudes si no quieres terminar entre las fauces de Cerbero-

Adagio:

-Ignóralas, son idiotas aunque viéndote a ti, ellas parecen genios-

Aria:

-No puedes con nuestro ingenio, como nosotras te desterraremos por un milenio-

Sonata:

-¿Otro milenio? ¿Fue por el jugo verdad?, sabía que use mucho jugo de mora-

Adagio:

-Al igual que a Sonata tu cerebro se demora, todo el mundo te odia y a nosotras adoran-

Sunset Shimmer:

-Deben ser nuevas aquí, porque yo le gano a quien quiera, perras-

-Solo mírense, una retrasada mental, una "Me vale todo" y una ramera-

-Ya las derrote en el pasado a base de música, mi talento es natural-

-Fueron desterradas por un Barbudo precoz, su talento no existe a lo sobrenatural-

-Al igual que Twilight soy una unicornio prodigio, no se metan conmigo-

-Yo tengo amigos, su Flow es pobre cual mendigo, y lo digo soy su peor enemigo-

-Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, al igual que mi cuerpo mis rimas son calientes-

-Inevitablemente les parto la mente, atiende, perderán torpemente-

Aria:

-¿Recuerdas cuando pregunte tu opinión?, si yo tampoco-

Adagio:

-¿Estas triste? Claro tu maestra te desterró y una nerd ocupo tu lugar, si no me equivoco-

Sonata:

-Que mal, muy triste, en serio, pero igual te vamos a ganar, ¿verdad?-

-Digo, si no ganamos no quiero volver a cantar mal y perder la felicidad-

Aria:

-Claro que le ganaremos a la perra-busca-popularidad-roba novios-demonio-

Adagio:

-¿Qué vas a hacer atacarnos con adolescentes?, nuestras rimas endemonio-

The Dazzlings:

-Somos las Dazzlings, estas bajo nuestro hechizo, bienvenida al Show-

-Derrotamos a la enemiga-cliché que no sabe de Flow-

Sunset Shimmer:

-Ya me harte, ¡GAAAHHHH!-

Demon Sunset Shimmer:

-Se acabó, jugaron con el toro y ahora les toca los cuernos-

-Morirán en el Tártaro, por su estúpido Swag obsceno-

-Yo al menos me redimí pero ustedes se quedaran con voces de mierda para siempre-

-Se siente, Twilight me sustituyo, ¿Y?, se paciente, aunque vencerlas es algo frecuente-

-Ustedes son putas sirenas y yo una JODIDA demonio, las voy a devorar-

-Con ustedes el piso voy a lavar, no saben cooperar, y a este paso las voy a matar-

-Esta batalla no ha sido más que un juego, apostaron mucho y perdieron cual póker-

-Las matare junto a los elementos de la armonía, ¡TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKERS!-

**¿Quién gano? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Bueno otro rap que espero les guste, y lamento no haber subido el rap ayer pero fue por falta de creatividad, pero descuiden tratare de volver a ritmo normal de subir cada día…**

**NEXT BATTLE:**

**¿?:**

**¿Otra pony débil? Ja, que fácil será vencerte-**

**¿?:**

**-Pff no eres nada, ni siquiera pudiste con la pony rosada-**


	7. Speed Demons

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Séptima Batalla: Speed Demons**

**EMPIEZEN:**

Lightning:

-Llego rapeando cual rayo y a esta gallina-sobrecrecida parto-

-Déjame enseñarte todo lo que tengo, soy peligrosa cual lagarto-

-Pfff no eres nada, ni siquiera le ganaste a esa pony rosada-

-Mi Flow es tan veloz que te deja acabada-

-Eres la cruza bastarda de una Gallina y una drogadicta-

-Esto tiene que ser más difícil, Spitfire era más estricta-

-No puedes contra esta rap adicta, solo eres una Bully marginada-

-No eres nada, poco amada, tu mejor amiga te dejo acabada, te dejo noqueada-

Gilda:

-Pobre idiota, cuando ya no quieras ser una mierda, llámame-

-Con mis garras, tu sangre derramare, mi victoria proclame-

-Te hace llamar Lightning pero tu rap es más lento que un trueno-

-Pero bueno, te echaron de los Wonderbolts por tener el culo de semen lleno-

-Te demostrare mi dificultad, pero conocerás la verdadera maldad-

-Al rapear o volar tengo más habilidad, tengo más personalidad-

-Escuchad, cuando rapeo todos se arrodillan, mis rimas brillan-

-Seguro para entrar a la academia te cogiste a Soarin, casi te pillan-

Lightning:

-¿Quieres rapidez?, pues velocidad en este rap tendrás-

(Aquí Lightning rapea muy rápido)

-Lo arruinaras, morirás, de esta tortura no saldrás-

-A la mierda lo tiraras, a la puta de Dash extrañaras-

-Ya entiendo porque Dash era tú amiga pero con tu idiotez nunca lo entenderás-

-Pero veras, no me importa si eran lesbianas putas igual te prostituirás-

-Tu culo romperás, no crees que en este rap poco te esforzaras-

-Como Pinkie mi Flow tu mente destrozara, mis pies lamerás-

-Te di por culo, Deberían hacerme una wonderbolt en un chischás-

Gilda:

-Sabes, no es necesario una segunda estrofa igual ya te mate-

(Aquí Gilda rapea más rápido que Lightning)

-No ves que ya te acabe, ¿lo ves?, y te gane-

-¿Tortura? Claro con esa voz cualquiera, ¡YA ME HARTE!-

-Te hare llorar como Bitchshy, ya te queme-

-Pobre virgen, aunque da igual con mi Swag ya te la quite-

-Los ponies son para niñas, los grifos para hombres, tu dignidad pise-

-Y lo sé, ya me aburrí no ves que en la primera línea te arruine-

Rainbow Dash:

-Wow, Gilda eso fue genial-

Gilda:

-La chica que te humillo, me alabo, ¿eres retrasada o no ves que ya te acabe?

**¿Quién Gano? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en las reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones….**

**Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, pero por problemas de estudios no pude subirlo ayer…**

**AVISO:**

**En el décimo rap pienso hacer un especial y en la novena batalla hare un rap largo y difícil así que para esas dos batallas me tomare un tiempo, así que en otras palabras mañana será el último rap por un tiempo, tal vez una semana…**

**NEXT BATTLE:**

**¿?:**

**-Scootaloo, no creo que esto es lo que haga una potrilla normal…-**

**¿?:**

**-INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE RAP-**


	8. Bad Parodies

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Octava Batalla: Bad Parodies**

**¡EMPIEZEN!**

Sweeetie Bot:

-COMENZANDO OPERACIÓN EQUESTRIA´S MCs-

-SALUDOS CONTRAPARTE DEMONIACA, SOY SWEETIE BOT 1258 VERSION CMC-

-EMPEZANDO PROGRAMA DE INSULTOS VAGOS Y RIMAS-

-POBRE DEMONIO, NO PUEDE MATAR A UNA ALCHOLICA Y DEJA QUE SCOOTS LA MIMA-

-DAS TANTO ASCO COMO SPIKE, TUS AMIGAS SON UNA AUTISTA Y UNA DEPRAVADA-

-SOY LA MEJOR MC DE LA HISTORIA, TE DEJO ACABADA-

-CONMIGO TU DIGNIDAD ES BAJA COMO TU DESEO DE SER OOMPA LOOMPA-

-SI TE METES CON SWEETIE BOT USARE LA OPERACIÓN ARMAGGEDON PARA HACERTE PUPA-

-SOY DIABOLICA COMO FLUTTERSHY O COMO EL TITULO DE LA SERIE TE VENCERE CON EL TAROT-

-SEGUN MIS DATOS ERES UN MUY LAMENTABLE DEMONIO, ¿SEGURA QUE NO ERES UN ROBOT?-

Thrackerzod:

-Scootaloo, no creo que esto sea lo que haga una pony normal-

HooScotaloo:

-Descuida bebé, a alguien normal a veces le gusta el juego anormal- (HOO)

Thrackerzod:

-Te hare caso solo hoy, soy la mejor MC normal que puede existir-

-Aunque mi Flow es normal y corriente igual te dejan en un mártir-

-Si tuviera poderes paranormales te tiraría al tártaro, no digo que los tenga-

-Tu rap es porquería como la analogía de Dinky y Jenga-

-Conmigo tu vida va cuesta abajo como la economía actual-

-No tienes alma, no eres nada, aunque te puedo sacrificar, así que da igual-

-No te burles de mis amigas al menos ellas tienen personalidad, no como las tuyas-

-Una robot cuyas debilidades se basan en el agua, prueba esto y a ver si te reconstruyan-

(Tira un balde de agua)

Sweetie Bot:

-NO… S...ABES CAN…TAR TIENES… VO…Z DE N…I…G…G…A GAY-

-MI V…OZ ES S…UAVE Y DUL…C…E, ACBARAS VIO…LADA COMO BRAE…BRUN Y EL BUE…Y-

-AYUDA RE…QUIER…O ASISTEN…CIA NO PUE…DO RAPEA…R ASI, C…M…C SIG…AN USTEDES-

AppleBloom:

-Hola, extraña nos ayudas a conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks, ¿Puedes?-

Scootaloo:

-Déjala Bloom, No es tan geniales como RD, es más como Twist, por lo retrasada-

Applebloom & Scootaloo:

-Nosotras como tu RD presentamos tu derrota, como tu hermana te dejamos follada-

-Somos MCs, Nosotras tendremos un CM de OG, Por algo somos las CMC-

Sweetie Bot:

-YA ESTOY ARREGLADA, EJECUTANDO FELICIDAD, ¡SI QUE SI!-

Thrackerzod:

-Sus rimas son normales como yo, pero si cantan como hombre, ¿no notas tu voz?-

-No estas arreglada, tu cabeza esta al revés, ahora te enfrentaras a las amigas de Thrackerzod-

AppleBloom:

-Pero Taz, no podemos discutir esto de manera diplomática-

HooScotaloo:

-Déjalas ellas tienen cabezas mentalmente avanzadas, mientras nosotras sabemos usar la cabeza, chica- (Hoo)

-Tenemos más Flow, ahora bebés porque no trabajan en su twerking-

Applebloom:

-Nuestras rimas son locas como Pinkie, yeis, somos peores que la Rainbow Factory—

HooScootaloo:

-No importa si eres un robot, yo le doy amor a todas, pero mi juego es rudo como Babs Seed- (Hoo)

Applebloom & HooScootaloo:

-Nadie las conoces como Ultra Fast Pony, van a morir-

Thrackerzod:

-Ya las advertí-

Sweetie Bot:

-UN ERROR HA OCURRIDO, NO PUEDO IDENTIFICAR SUS NIVELES DE IDIOTEZ-

-VOY A GANAR EL RAP, PORQUE SOY BUENA RAPEANDO, SUS RIMAS TIENEN POCA VALIDEZ-

-¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!, TENGO MUCHA FUERZA EN MI INTERIOR, NO SABES QUE PUEDO HACER-

-¡SI USTEDES NO VAN A RESPETARME, ENTONCES LE ENSAÑARE A TEMERME!, VAN A VER-

-¿DONDE ESTA SU FLOW?, CAYO EN EL LODO, ¿ESTAN BIEN?, IGUAL PUEDEN PERDER-

-¡SI!, AMO MI FLOW, CON MIS MISILES SOY TAN CRUEL COMO SU CELESTIA Y LO VAS A CREER-

-Y SACRIFICAS ALGUNOS SIGNIFICADOS PARA QUE LAS PALABRAS RIMEN-

-PERO EN EL FINAL, TODO SE DECIDE POR EL MEJOR RAP, TE GANE, PUEDES DECIR QUE ESTO ES UN CRIMEN-

Thrackerzod:

-¡OH!, Que miedo me das, mi Flow es un virus que te destruye-

-Esto comprueba que los robots no rapean, mientras mi Flow por mis venas fluye-

-¿Crimen?, Si quieres llamo a la Policía de Robots, diles que te gano una potrilla-

-Serás parte de mis sacrificios para el tártaro, mientras mi rap te humilla-

-Te dejare Traumada como Twilight y , vaya que sufrirás-

-Tus rimas son puras mentiras, un robot a un demonio admira-

-Que se siente ser vencida por una pony completamente normal con corriente conducta-

-Acabas perder, eres como Rarity, una simple PU…-

***Este rap fue eliminado por Hasbro por Copyright***

**¿Quién Gano? Dilo en los reviews….**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Debo disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo pero es que el nuevo Smash Bros de Wii U me tiene viciado…**

**NEXT BATTLE:**

**¿?:**

**-¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENFRENTARME, NO VES QUE SOY GRANDE Y PODEROSA?-**

**¿?:**

**-Tu egoísmo te debilita, no soy agresora pero perderás en esta cita-**


	9. Great and Powerfuls Opposites

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Novena Batalla: Great and Powerfuls Opposites**

**¡EMPIEZEN!:**

Trixie:

-¡ATRÁS Y ADMIREN!, ¡A LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!-

-Con solo uno de mis trucos, a tu victoria desaparecí-

-Pero ¿Qué veo aquí?, ¿Una zebra? Eso es trampa-

-Todos saben que las zebras son buenas rapaeando y complicadas cual mapa-

-Pero estas con Trixie, Y todo lo que hagas bien Trixie lo hará mejor que tú-

-Las rimas de Trixie te dejan congelada, ya que son frías cual tiramisú-

-No hay nadie mejor que Trixie, Trixie si quiere puedo acabar con Tirek sola-

-Trixie tiene el poder de un alicornio, su poder te descontrola-

-Acércate, Tírame, cualquier poción que tengas-

-Adelántate, tiéntame, aunque no te convenga-

-Señora Gandhi, no puedes contra su fuerza irracional-

-Es fundamental saber que Trixie es la única aquí con ¡MAGIA REAL!-

Zecora:

-Pero que presencian mis ojos, una farsante sin amor o amistad-

-Con un ego puntiagudo cual abejorro, en tus rimas necesitas más afinidad-

-La vida no es sencilla, tienes que dejar de ser presumida-

-O no tendrás ninguna amiga, y caerás cual insecto con insecticida-

-Yo no presumo, pero pierdes el tiempo, soy una rimadora nata-

-No hay apuro, esto es un pasatiempo, soy rápida cual cabalgata-

-Aprende a apreciar la vida, en vez de llorar, sola y aburrida-

-Por una osa menor tu fama fue consumida, y fuiste humillada y vencida-

-Luego a una granja de rocas fuiste reducida, por Twilight que te aplasto cual estampida-

-Volviste con más poder y más engreída, tu victoria contra Twilight fue concebida-

-Pero con mis enseñanzas Twilight te dejo corregida, ahora vives desanimada y escondida-

-Por todo pony siempre serás aborrecida, no importa cuántas veces te derroten, nunca serás amada-

Trixie:

-Se nota que eres fan de Trixie para saber su historia, pero Trixie no es perdedora-

-Trixie es la única vencedora, te aplastara cual roca, Trixie es una fría calculadora-

-Trixie es famosa en toda Equestria, a ti no te conoce ni Pinkie Pie-

-¿Que se siente ser una excluida?, estas tan sola como la idiota de Fluttershy-

-¿Qué vas a hacerle a Trixie tirarle una maldición de cuerno? JAJA-

-Al verte solo veo a una bruja, y no me digas que no juzgue cual cuaderno, JAJA-

-Porque es la verdad, eres fea, estúpida y loca, con Trixie la maldición te toca-

-Cierra esa boca, eres poca cosa, si te metes con Trixie, te toca la bronca-

-¡Trixie entiende!, No entiendes a Trixie, déjala decirlo así: Oga, Oga-

-Las rimas de Trixie te ahogan, al rapear tienes que dejar de fumar droga-

-Lo que sea que tires a Trixie, ella te lo tirara de vuelta con fuerza, mientras te castiga-

-Trixie te aplasto cual viga, tuviste el honor de ser vencida por Trixie, ¡NIGGA!-

Zecora:

-¿Me estás diciendo salvaje vulgar? Cuando tú eres la que en tercera persona le gusta hablar-

-Con mi rimar, tu mente se va a nublar, no eres única y aunque te vaya a pesar, te puedo ganar-

-Mi aura es pura, pues Zecora se cura de tu locura-

-Procura y jura que vas a mejorar, contigo no quiero ser tan dura-

-Porque solo eres la presa, no estés tan tiesa porque te ganó una Nerd Princesa-

-Pues mis rimas son gruesas, lo contrario a tu fama que ya cesa-

-¿Segura de que antes de este rap, no probaste algo de mis flores bromistas?-

-Porque más que cantar, pareces que gritas, perdiste en esta cita, pues tu egoísmo te debilita-

-¿No confías en ruedas? Eres más rara que Rarity,Pobre Trixie estas más loca que los fans de Derpy-

-¿Nadie me conoce? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Son más famosas Cheerilee o Cherry Jubilee, Ten miedo contra la dueña del bosque Everfree-

-Vete a cloopearte con Sparkle, pues tu amor se nota, tu vida está rota-

-Maga floja, vete de mí bosque en tu carreta pues ya tienes tu gran y poderosa derrota-

**¿Quién Ganó? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en las reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto con este rap, pero he tenido unos problemas con la computadora, debo decir que en este rap me esforcé MUCHO, pero me hubiera gustado poner más referencias sobre los personajes en el rap…**

**También quiero avisar que el siguiente rap será el último de la primera temporada, pero luego hare una segunda temporada (En el mismo Fic, no como otras personas que los separan) y el siguiente rap será más largo que el de las CMC vs Diamond & Silver, y es un rap muy especial así que me tardare un poco más que este, Tal vez para el 10 de Diciembre suba ese rap, y la segunda temporada comienza el 14 de Diciembre, a partir de ahí tratare de subir raps cada 2 días, además para el 25 de Diciembre subiré un especial e igual para el 31 de Diciembre…**

**Necesito ayuda, ¿porque cuando subo un fic no aparecen los espacios? es que quiero cambiar eso, pues se ve muy feo...**

**Next EPIC Battle:**

**Luna:**

**-¿Tía, la amista acaba alguna vez?-**

**Celestia:**

**-La magia de la amistad nunca acaba Luna…-**

**MasterSoulSilver (Yo):**

**-¿O no?-**

**¿?:**

**-Nunca pensé que todo terminaría… Ni cuando Discord lo intento…-**

**¿?:**

**-Oh vamos, no te deprimas, no es tu culpa, después de toda la amistad no dura para siempre… ¿Twi?...-**

**¿?:**

**-¿Qué he hecho Spike?-**


	10. The friendship is over

Era un día triste en Ponyville, las 6 amigas se encontraban en Sweet Apple Acres reunidas con un semblante triste, pues Rainbow Dash no logro pasar el examen final de los Wonderbolts, logrando que no la admitan y destruyendo sus sueños, Rainbow Dash se encontraba bebiendo Cidra alcoholizada junto a sus amigas, pero solo Applejack y Rarity bebían con ella, cuando Applejack empezó a hablar con Rainbow Dash para animarla.

"Dulzura, anímate un poco, no es bueno verte tan triste"- Decía una preocupada Applejack.

"…"- Callaba Rainbow Dash.

"Mira, Rainbow, no todo le va a salir bien a uno, es solo cuestión de salir adelante"- Decía de manera cariñosa la vaquera.

"¿Y tú qué sabes de salir adelante? Cuando te metes a llorar todas las noches por tus putos padres"- Decía una enojada Rainbow Dash.

A todas les sorprendió este comentario agresivo de parte de Rainbow Dash, ella no era así pero ya contenía mucha cidra alcoholizada en la sangre, y Rainbow Dash no es exactamente el Pegaso más amable cuando bebe mucho.

"…"- Callo una dolida Applejack

"A ver, dime ¿Cómo sabes?"- Decía una muy enojada Rainbow Dash.

"Mira dulzura, no quie…"- Decía Applejack pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash.

"¡Mira nada, mis padres también están muertos y mis sueños ahora se destrozaron, no vengas a darme consejos cuando tú no tienes la moral suficiente para aplicarlos en ti!"- Decía realmente enojada el Pegaso.

**Equestria´s MCs**

"¡A VER DIME!"- Grito Rainbow Dash.

**Batalla Final de Temporada: The Friendship is over.**

"MIRA PATETICA EXCUSA DE WONDERBOLT, NADIE SE METE CON LA FAMILIA AUNQUE SEAS AMIGA"- Grito muy enojada la vaquera.

**¡EMPIEZEN!:**

Applejack:

"Nadie se mete con mis padres, que en paz descansen"

"Mis rimas te patearan cual manzano aunque te cansen"

"¿Quieres que te derrote de nuevo como en la competencia del Pony de Hierro?"

"Te dejare como los "Flim Flam Brothers", y tu ego necesitara un entierro"

"Tu victoria está cerrada, cual manzana podrida te dejo machacada"

"No solo eres "Fillyfooler", sino también una pedrasta de huérfanas discapacitadas"

Rainbow Dash:

"Y a mí nadie me llama patética excusa de Wonderbolt, vaquerita"

"Esto amerita que te venza como a Lightning, maldita"

"Yo soy Dash y hago el "Dash Off", tu eres Applejack y te encanta el "Jack Off", Jajá" (1)

"AppleJack, le encanta que se la meta Big Mac, solo eres una víctima más que mi Flow violará"

"Te crees muy fuerte, ¿eh?, dime eso a la cara con tu vestido de Applejewel"

"Acabare con este combate en 10 segundos, ya que soy 20% mas cool"

Applejack:

"No te metas con mi hermano, mejor vete a tu orgía con Soarin, Spitfire y Daring Do"

"Como dicen "Go Buck yourself", al parecer el plato alas de arcoíris está en el menú"

"Rainbow, Te crees muy ruda y cool, pero antes eras una amante de la moda"

Rainbow Dash:

"No mencionas a esa otra puta Rainbow Dash, mejor no me jodas"

"Admítelo te encanta el incesto, ¿si no porque abusarías de AppleBloom?"

"Vas a morir pues mis rimas son más veloces y poderosas que mi SONIC RAINBOOM"

Applejack:

"¿Sonic Rainboom? Pues…"

Fluttershy:

"¡CHICAS!, paren esta pelea si sentido"

Applejack:

"Tienes razón, pero lo que dijo Rainbow me ha aborrecido"

Fluttershy:

"Applejack tiene razón, Rainbow Dash así que pide perdón"

Rainbow Dash:

"¡FLUTTERSHY!, como te pones de su lado después de lo que dijo en esta canción"

Fluttershy:

"Bueno, es que…"

Rainbow Dash:

"Ya entiendo esta traición, Fluttershy solo eres una aberración"

"Que se acuesta con Discord, una puta abominación, pero que humillación"

"Solo eres una excreción tímida, que le gusta ayudar a Angel en su procreación"

"Eres una puta, dime ¿Te gusto más la eyaculación de Bulk bíceps o la de Discord?, te aplaste cual bola de demolición"

Rarity:

"Rainbow Dash, como se te ocurre insultar a Fluttershy por nada"

Pinkie Pie:

"Eso no fue divertido"

Applejack:

"Fluttershy, dulzura, ¿te encuentras bien? No le creas a esta despiadada"

Fluttershy:

"…"

Twilight:

"¿Flutter…?"

Fluttershy:

"¡GAHHH!, RAINBOW DASH ME LA VAS A PAGAR POR QUERERME INSULTAR"

"SOY LA MEJOR AL RAPEAR, LLAMAME FLUTTERSWAG, NO ME DEBISTE ENFRENTAR"

"SOY MEJOR VOLADORA QUE TÚ, Y SOY MAS VALIENTE, ENFRENTE A UN MINOTAURO Y UN DRAGÓN"

"SOY TAN RAPIDA QUE DEJO TUS OJOS COMO LOS DE DITZY DOO, TE DOMINARE COMO AQUEL CICLÓN"

"¿DONDÉ ESTA TANK?, SEGURO TE LO METISTE EN EL CULO SIN QUERER, IGUAL YA NO SIENTES NADA AHÍ"

"VAS A CAER, LO VAS A VER, VAS A PERDER ANTE MI PODER, YA QUE SOY DURA CUAL AGUILA Y TÚ DÉBIL CUAL COLIBRÍ"

"NO ME DISCULPES, PUES BUSCO OFENDERTE, YA QUE TU RITMO NO ESTA LATENTE"

"TE PARTIRE LA FRENTE COMO MARE-DO-WELL Y COMO SADDLE RAGER SOLO TE DEJARE LOS DIENTES"

"MI MIRADA NO SIRVE CON PONYS, PERO CONTIGO SÍ PUES ERES UN ANIMAL, ERES MI REHÉN"

"NIGÚN PONY MOLESTA A LA NUEVA FLUTTERSHY, PORQUE SI NO SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO EN MI ALMACÉN"

Twilight:

"Fluttershy…"

Rainbow Dash:

"¡BWAHAHA!, ¿a eso llamas rapear? Fluttershy me acabas de decepcionar"

"Te voy a acabar, pues te acabo de quemar como el culo de Rairty después de follar"

Rarity:

"A no eso sí que no, pero no me van a dominar, pues una dama no puede rebajarse al rap"

Rainbow Dash:

"¿O es que eres muy débil al rimar?, igual no espere que rapearas mejor que Applejack"

"Pues no sabes hacer nada mejor que desmayarte en tu elegante sofá"

"Pobre niña de mamá y papá, no quiere rapear pues el semen en tu boca no cesará"

Rarity:

"Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a la pony que todo el mundo debe conocer"

"Eres muy inmadura, esto es como una niña contra una mujer"

Rainbow Dash:

"¿Mujer? Pues Jack se equivoco la pedrasta eres tú al satisfacer a Spike, pero seguro no es el único"

"Te has acostado con Fancy Pants, Hoity Toity, TrenderHoof, Photo Finish y Sappharie Shores así que cierra ese puto hocico"

Rarity:

"Pues tu eres una idiota precoz, además solo una idiota sin cerebro pensaría que el idioma Francés se llama elegante"

Rainbow Dash:

"Rarity sabes que no fui yo, si no Applejack la que dijo eso, ¿Jack lo oíste?"

Applejack:

"¿Rarity cómo te atreviste a insultarme así? ¿Creíste poder insultarme?, pues ya te jodiste"

Rarity:

"¿Cómo que joderme? Voy abstenerme a insultarte querida, porque de malas no quieres ponerme"

Applejack:

"¿Dime que se siente? El robarme mi estilo solo para agradarle a un puto chico"

"Mientras ignoras al que se enamora de ti, ¡Spike!, como diría Luna, mi victoria duplico"

"¡No eres nada!, hasta Sweetie Bell me prefiere como hermana"

"¿Cuánto te gastas en maquillajes?, pues tienes más arrugas que una anciana"

"¿Te gusta Blueblood? Pues dicen que las escorias se juntan, mis rimas son insanas"

"¿no has tenido suficiente ya?, ¿o quieres que mis rimas te sigan pateando cual árbol de manzanas?"

"Eres un diamante en bruto, pero solo porque te quieren por fuera, para luego cambiarte por dinero"

"¿Te gusta la moda? Pues tu piel encuero, no puedes contra mis piernas de acero"

Rarity:

"Solo eres una pony de fondo, que se mete el pene de Big Mac en lo más hondo"

"¿Piernas de acero? Yo se Taekwondo, apostaste con Braeburn en el póker para dejarlo cachondo" (2)

"Eres la peor cosa posible existente, tus rimas son horribles como tu cidra"

"Pobre vaquerita, te metiste con la mejor diseñadora que te aplastara cual Hidra"

"Toda la mugre de tus cerdos te ha legado al cerebro, y tus rimas quiebro"

"Pues a pesar de mi elegancia, tengo la fuerza de Cerbero, pues cual hilo mi victoria enhebro"

"Querida, yo vivo en la alta clase, mientras tu campo me da dolor de estómago"

"Derribe tu rap como tu granero, soy más peligrosa que tus murciélagos"

Pinkie Pie:

"Miren yo también grito y rimo, y me cito cual mimo"

"Espera los mimos no hablan…"

Rainbow Dash:

"¡YA CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAS, PUES ERES UNA PUTA, A VER SI ASÍ TE DESANIMO!"

La melena de Pinkie Pie se "desinflo" sacando su lado más oscuro…

Pinkamena Diane Pie:

"Ahora es mi turno, pues mi Flow reúno, pues esta es la fiesta de uno"

"Que inoportuno, a mí no vence ninguno, pues me las como cual desayuno"

"Tengo un antojo de ponys, sus órganos recojo y en salsa los remojo"

"Y las hare pagar, con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo"

"Mi fuerza en este rap se manifiesta con mi cañón de fiestas"

"Mi poder de romper la cuarta pared las contrarresta"

"Y ustedes lectores voten por mí, soy la mejor ¿No lo ves?"

"Voten desde K' Dash00, Super Star hasta un guest"

"Doy más temor que los hijos diabólicos de los señores Cake"

"Soy la más querida en el fandom, ahora ¿Quién quiere ser un Cupcake?"

Twilight:

"¡BASTA!, no voy a dejar que peleen más, les daré de su medicina a ver que les sabe"

"Juro por Celestia que si no llevan bien, seré yo las que las acabe"

"Rarity, no te dejes guiar por los insultos, o si no creerán que de verdad eres una perra"

"Fluttershy no saques tu ira, no dejes que sigua esta guerra"

"Pinkie Pie tú no eres una jodida asesina, vuelve a la realidad"

"Applejack, ¿Por qué peleas? Eres la más honesta, ¿o no te gusta esta amistad?"

"Y tu Rainbow Dash tú la acabas de cagar, solo por no entrar y con los Wonderbolts estar"

"¡SPIKE!"

Spike:

"¿Qué pasa Twilight?"

Twilight:

"Escribe lo siguiente: Querida Princesa Celestia le voy a informar y con Malestar que la amistad con mis amigas acaba de ¡TERMINAR!"

Después del grito de Twilight, todas se fueron enojadas a sus casas, dejando a una muy triste Twilight en medio de la calle con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oh Spike, nunca pensé que todo terminaría… Ni cuando Discord lo intento"- Dijo Twilight a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

"Oh vamos no te deprimas, no es tu culpa, después de todo los amigos no son para siempre, ¿Twi?"- Trato de consolar el pequeño dragón.

"¿Qué he hecho Spike?"- Dijo Twilight antes de llorar.

**CONTINUARA….**

**¿Quién Ganó? Dilo en las reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en las reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego esta temporada, espero que les guste este rap pues es uno en los que más puse esfuerzo, originalmente sería más largo pero por falta de tiempo recorte algunas escenas…**

**¿Les gustaría una sección con todas las escenas eliminadas de la primera temporada antes de la segunda temporada?**

**La segunda temporada empezara este 14 de diciembre y tendrá más batallas que esta primera temporada…**

**¿Alguien sabe algún buen rival para Spike que no sea Owlocious?**

**Debo agradecer a todos los que leen este fic sin ellos no tendría ganas de hacer esto, aunque le doy un agradecimiento especial a K´Dash00 y a Princess Super Star por ser los únicos usuarios es comentar todos mis capítulos, pero hey eso no quiere decir que no me importen todos los demás…**

**(1): Es un chiste en ingles, "Jack off" significa masturbarse mientras "Dash off" es algo así como ser veloz, mas u menos...**

**(2): Si no entienden esto es porque es una referencia a un juego Clop de Tiarawhy...**

**NEXT BATTLE:**

**¿?:**

"**¿Así que tú eres la otra ídolo de Dash?, pues te voy acabar"**

**¿?:**

"**¿No sabes con quien hablas verdad?, me importa un comino que sea de la elite, pues yo soy una real aventurera"**

**Rainbow Dash:**

"**¡OH POR CELESTIA, OH POR CELESTIA! ¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO!"**

**MasterSoulSilver (Yo):**

"**Los veo en la siguiente temporada…"**


	11. ¡Escenas eliminadas 1!

**Equestria´s MCs**

**¡Escenas eliminadas!**

Esta sección llamada "¡Escenas eliminadas! Es, como lo dice el título, una colección pequeña de versos eliminados en cada batalla, esta sección se hará cada vez que se termine una temporada, y antes de que empiece la siguiente se subirá esta sección, primero que todo pondré el nombre de título y luego los versos de los personajes y por qué fue eliminada la escena, disfrútenlo…

**-My Little Fillys:**

Babs Seed:

"Sufrirán en este rap pues morirán como en Cherrilee´s Garden"

Este verso fue eliminado ya que no creía que pegara con la parte de Babs, además de que no encontré una rima en el momento…

**-Goddes Bash:**

Luna:

"La oscuridad llenara todo el mundo y lo dominaremos"

"Al igual que en el piloto, en las sombras te esconderemos"

Esta era la rima original a el verso: "La oscuridad llenara todo el mundo y lo dominaremos", pero me pareció muy sosa así que al final agregue la que está actualmente en el rap, la cual es: "¡Ganaremos, no perderemos!, y a tu culo soleado romperemos" ya que me pareció más ofensiva hacia Celestia.

**-Taste the Music:**

DJ-PON3:

"No me importa el Sándwich ya, pues te acabare a base de Wubs"

Elimine esta línea por el simple hecho de que no se me ocurrió ninguna rima con wubs…

**-Dark lords:**

Tirek:

"¡Discord!, solo por Tombstone te van a conocer, Chrysalis solo sabes coger"

Esta línea me gustaba más que la que está ahora pero fue eliminada por ser muy larga y desequilibraba el rap…

**-Best Friends, Beauty Demons y Speed Demons:**

Ninguno de estos raps tuviera modificación en el transcurso de su creación…

**-Bad Parodies:**

HooScootaloo:

"Hola, pequeñas señoritas, con su twerking les daré la mejor noche"

A pesar de ser una buena referencia y me encantaba, lastimosamente no era un insulto muy bueno, además de que no lo sentía como una buena rima para el rap…

**-The Great and Powerfuls opposites:**

Este rap al igual que "Best Friends, beauty demons y Speed Demons" no tuvo ningún cambio, pero en mi cabeza tuvo diferentes rimas para Trixie y Zecora pero nunca las escribí y por eso no me acuerdo, dando como resultado que no pueda poner nada aquí…

**-The Friendship is over:**

Pinkie Pie:

"Bienvenidas a esta fiesta de rap, organizada por la mejor fiestera"

"Me las comeré cual Cerechanga o Chimireza, y acabare con esta representación de la gay bandera"

Empecé a escribir esto en la parte de Pinkie pero recordé que Pinkie NUNCA insultaría a sus amigas al menos que estuviera deprimida así que tuve que cambiarlo, pero si Pinkie vuelve a algún rap algún día que no sea contra sus amigas, entonces usare estas líneas…

**Bueno hasta aquí llega esta pequeña sección, esto ha sido un pequeño regalo antes de los nuevos raps que estoy escribiendo…**

**¡Noticia!: Al parecer no tendré mucho tiempo para los raps, anteriormente dije que los subiría el 14 pero si no puedo serán el 16…**

**Ya que la temporada término quiero formular una pregunta: ¿Cuál fue su batalla favorita?**

**Ahora os dejo con TRES ADELANTOS en exclusivo, a ver si adivinan quienes son:**

**1:**

**¿?:**

"**Siempre encuentro las celebridades en Ponyville, pues soy la mejor fotógrafa"**

"**Tu pareces gay con problemas de masculinidad, mis rimas te derrumban"**

**¿?:**

"**Encuentras modelos solo para aprovechar de ellas, lesbiana nazi"**

"**Yo tengo contactos con Fancy Pants, ¿Te conocen? Casi, casi"**

**2:**

**¿?:**

"**Soy capitán de la guardias de Canterlot y príncipe del reino de Cristal"**

"**Mi Flow es abismal, tú eres un granjero asocial y asexual"**

**¿?:**

"**NOPE, soy mejor, ¿Capitán? pues tu no sirves como guardia"**

"**Hasta mi hermanita Bloom, ha hecho cosas tan peligrosas que dejan mal tu retaguardia"**

**3:**

**¿?:**

"**Este es un rap donde tus miedos y temores se hacen realidad…"**

**¿?:**

"**Están listas para la ¡CIENCIA!"**

**¿?:  
>"¿Dónde está mi alcohol para dejarles una cara tan fea como la de ese demonio?"<strong>

**¿?:**

"**¿Qué les dije sobre venir a mi ALMACEN?**

**¿?:**

"**Ohhh, no saben en lo que se metieron, ¿Verdad Opalescence?**

**¿?:**

"**Si, mamá"**

**¿?:**

"**¿Lista para ser convertidas en CUPCAKES?"**

**PD: Adivinen todas los personajes que estarán en esta última batalla…**


	12. Daredevils

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Undécima batalla: Daredevils**

**¡Empiezen!**

Spitfire:

"Hola Indiana Jones, o más bien su copia barata"

"Al igual que voladora soy una MC nata, ¿lo captas?"

"Tal vez seas una aventurera, pero yo soy la comandante de la puta fuerza área"

"Atención wonderbolts, tenemos un recolor, los necesito por toda una hectárea""

"Mi nombre es Spitfire, porque escupo rimas que te dejan quemaduras"

Daring Do:

"¡GENERAL!, estas ante una leyenda, ¡Mantén la compostura!"

"Soy la mejor aventurera de toda Equestria y también la mejor escritora"

"Soy la mejor cazadora de tesoros, perdedora, no podrías ni contra una manticora"

"Soy la creadora de toda una saga de libros, mientras tú, de unas mierdas eres la directora"

"¿Fuerza área? Les gano un dragón bebé y Rarity, vencí al puto Ahuizotl, soy una bienhechora"

Spitfire:

"¿Ahuizolt? No era la bestia idiota a la que le querías proponerle matrimonio"

"Vaya pandenomio, soy todo un demonio, de tu derrota ve preparando un testimonio"

"Te venceré como el Dr . Caballerón en Daring Do: La navaja de los sueños"

"Hey A . K . Yarling, ya deja ese fruncido seño"

"Eres muy lenta, mis rimas te queman la cara de manera violenta"

"No estoy contenta, pues eres muy fácil e incluso parece que no lo intentas"

"¡Wonderblots, a por ella!"

Fleetfoot:

"Vamos Do, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso"

Soarin:

"Ceso de queso, confieso que te estreso mientras te deshueso"

Spitfire & Fleetfoot:

"Te derrotamos en un segundo, pues somos los mejores"

Soarin:

"Te comimos cual "Apple Pie", es hora de que vuelvas con tus creadores"

Daring Do:

"Fleetfoot solo eres una copia de Spitfire, vuelve con tu fantasía con Big Mac" (1)

"Soarin solo eres un gay sin amigos, yo he enfrentado terrores peores que los "Flanks" (2)

"Ustedes no podrían contra un simple puzzle de Pirámide Azteca"

"Solo son ponys de espectáculo, puras muñecas, cabezas huecas"

"Puedo vencerlos con una ala atada y dos piernas rotas"

"Es hora de su derrota, son los bufones de Celestia, ¿O es que no lo notas?"

"¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué trajera refuerzos como tú, cobarde?, Daring Do trabaja sola"

"General de mierda, tu academia se descontrola, los venzo con la punta de mi cola"

"Acabo de vencer al mal cosplay de Firefly, necesitaran un respiro"

"Pues era más difíciles los gatos de Ahuizolt en la estatua de Zafiro"

Rainbow Dash:

"¡ESO FUE LO MAS ASOMBROSO DE MI VIDA" (Fangarsm)

**¿Quién ganó? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**¿Y qué tal estuvo este regreso de temporada? ¿Les gusto?**

**Sofi Di Jackson, no puedo subirlo a youtube por estas razones:**

**1-No sé hacer instrumentales y no me gusta usar cosas robadas…**

**2-No tengo una buena voz además de que casi todas son mujeres…**

**3-No tengo a ninguna chica que haga tantas voces…**

**4-No tengo micrófono…**

**Así que básicamente esos son problemas…**

**(1): Pongo esto porque, para los que no lo entiendan, viene de los comics oficiales…**

**(2): No me explique bien, pero es una referencia a la legenda de los costados en Blanco (Creepypasta)**

**NEXT BATTLE:  
><strong> 

Dos imponentes sombras se elevan, cogen los micrófonos y se miran a la cara…

**¿?:**

"**¿Vienes a retarme?, ¿A mí, un capitán?**

**¿?:**

"**EYEEUP"**


	13. Big Brothers

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Duodécima batalla: Big Brothers**

**¡EMPIEZEN!**

(Una música de guerra empieza a sonar)

Shining Armor:

"Llega al micrófono, Shining Armor, Capitán de la armada real"

"Granjero bisexual, no sabes hablar, que mal"

"No eres rival ante mi espada de metal, hamburguesa de Macdonals"

"Que animal, con cerebro de perro, mi rap es mortal"

"Sales con una profesional en matar niños en su jardín criminal"

"Yo estoy casado con la princesa del reino de cristal"

"Mi victoria será monumental, como mi experiencia en la cama matrimonial"

"Mi hermana es una princesa inmortal, la tuya una amante del trabajo manual"

"Como Sombra tu muerte será brutal y no quedara un cuerpo para tu funeral"

"Este es tu final, ve a llorar con la muñeca de mi hermana, ¡Que homosexual!"

(Una música Country empieza a sonar)

Big mac:

"NOPE, Capitán mis manzanas, no puedes con ninguna amenaza"

"Fuiste hipnotizado por la peor villana, Cadence es una tabla plana"

"Principito azul, no me llaman "Big" por nada, mis rimas son pesadas"

"Tu hermana te quiere tanto que no saliste hasta la final de las segunda temporada"

"Solo serviste para tirar a tu esposa, o para cogerte una vagina monstruosa"

"Yo me he cogido a todas las yeguas hermosas, incluyendo a tu hermana nerviosa"

"Durante mi adolescencia fui amado, mientras tú eras un nerd de mami mimado"

"No debiste haberme enfrentado, pues el piso de tu esposa no has limpiado"

"Tienes que pedirle a tu esposa hasta la comida para que no te demacres"

"El capitán ha sido derrotado por un humilde granjero, llámalo Sweet Apple Masacre"

(Vuelve la música de guerra)

Shining Armor:

"Eres tan idiota que fuiste engañado por una llorona, una gallina y un Diccionario"

Princess Cadence:

"Shining querido, déjame acabar con este plebeyo que no ha salido del armario"

"Tu cerebro vale unos centavos, tu victoria será el día que llegues a la tienda de clavos" (1)

"¿Big? Jajá, para alcanzar la masculinidad de mi Shining necesitas crecerla unos veinte octavos"

Shining Armor & Princess Cadence:

"Volaras por los aires como la puta de Chrisalys contra nuestro amor"

Princess Cadence:

"Mi esposo siempre me tiene en calor, pues es el único Shining Armor"

Shinnig Armor:

"Te clavare una lanza en el ano y te dolerá tanto que te dejara en llanto"

"Vuelve con tu "Shmoopy doo", pues tu canto, al igual que ella, no tiene encanto"

"O mejor dile que la has estado engañando con Braeburn, te estoy matando hoy"

Shining Armor & Princess Cadence:

"Somos los monarcas de un imperio, tu eres el principal objetivo de los Fics Yaoi"

(Vuelve la música Country)

Chererilee:

"¡Idiotas!, ¿Hola?, están contra un pony que pueda jalar un casa con su cola"

"Es hora de que les de su lección, y en el recreo se quedaran sin merendola"

"Sus altezas con toda corteza es hora de hacer limpieza con ustedes, ¡PUTAS MALEZAS!"

Big Mac:

"Se parecen al jodido de Blueblood, tal vez por eso son de la nobleza"

"Su imperio es mierda, fue salvado por el cobarde de Spike y su mejor soldado es Flash"

"Los aplastare cual manzana podrida pues mis rimas son veloces como Rainbow Dash"

"Contra "Big MC" te voy a aplastar como en la temporada de cosecha te voy a patear"

Cheerilee & Big Mac:

"¡Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los casco y luego a callar!

Big Mac:

"Son penosos como Snowdrop, pues mi fuerza está en el top del top"

Cheerilee:

"Y para cerrar, ¿Dime Mac, estos vírgenes perdieron?

Big Mac:

"¡EEYEUP!"

**¿Quién ganó? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**¿Les gusto? A mí en particular me encanto escribirlo…**

**¿Les molesto que agregara lo de: (Empieza la música country)? Lo agregue para que se imaginen el ritmo de cada personaje, si no les gusto lo puedo quitar…**

**(1): Para los que no entienden, lean el comic de Big Mac…**

**NEXT BATTLE:**

**¿?:**

"**Soy el mejor diseñador de Equestria, y tu una perra nazi"**

**¿?:**

"**¿Preparado para caer ante el flash de mi cámara?"**


	14. Bosses of Fashion

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Decimatercera Batalla: Bosses of Fashion**

**¡Empiezen!:**

(Suena una música refinada)

Hoity Toity:

"Oh por Celestia, esto del rap es muy rudo"

"¡Vaya!, ¿eres fotógrafa? Pues con esa moda lo dudo"

"Eres una copia barata de Lady Gaga"

"Eres una vaga, tu moda critique, ¿es que no te alaga?"

"Soy el mayor critico de moda, y tu gusto es como el primer desfile de Rarity"

"Mejor toma una foto a tu derrota, lesbiana con acento nazi"

(Suena una música pop con diferentes sonidos de cámaras)

Photo Finish:

"¡Yo, Photo Finish, he encontrado a mi siguiente victima!"

"Tienes poco sentido de moda, y tu cara me da grima"

"Si fotografiase tu cara, mi cámara seguro se rompe"

"Eres estúpido como Diamond Tiara, mi gusto te corrompe"

"Trenderhoof tiene más estilo, hasta diría que le plagias"

"En este rap, al igual que en las revistas hago magia"

(Vuelve la música refinada)

Hoity Toity:

"Tengo contactos con el grande de Fancy Pants y hasta las princesas"

"¿De qué te quejas? Bueno, tu estilo es el mismo de Twilight con hamburguesas"

"Tengo el ritmo de Sapphire Shores, hace poco se expuso el rumor"

"De que abusas de tus modelos con licor, ¡Que humor!, que por calor tu fama se vuelva un horror"

"Serás cancelada como Button Mash, pues nadie te quiere Photo Finish"

"¡Que ironía!, te acabo de acabar como de tus cámaras en un Flash"

(Vuelve la música Pop)

Photo Finish:

"Tu fama es la de un jersey pasado de moda, pues tienes cara gay"

"Yo en la moda soy la ley, con mi fotos puedo hacer bello a un buey"

"¿Sabes que necesita tu rap? Un poco más de Flow, espera mejor un poco menos"

"O mejor mas, o tal vez menos, no me decido pues tu rap es degradante como el heno"

"Lo que tu críticas con "Bondad", es un insulto a la moda, ¡Que maldad!"

"¡Photo Finish se va, pues en este rap no ha encontrado nada que valga de verdad!"

**¿Quién ganó? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Aquí tienen un pequeño rap, sinceramente no me gustó mucho…**

**NEXT BATTLE:  
><strong>

**¿?:**

"**¿Para qué hago esto? No me gusta el rap…"**

**¿?:**

"**Viejo gruñón estoy de acuerdo, prefiero el Rock"**


	15. Cranky Rock

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Decimocuarta batalla: Cranky Rock**

**¡EMPIEZEN!:**

**(Empieza una música de películas en blanco y negro)**

Cranky Doodle Donkey:

"¿Para qué me esfuerzo en esto? No me gusta el rap o cantar"

"Pero para acabar con esta pony que le encanta con rocas follar"

"Niña, no creo que quieras meterte con el jodido Cranky"

"Sin hablar ya veo que eres más molesta que tu hermana Pinkie"

"Tu familia es una explotadora de niños, tu padre te odia"

"De Pinkie Pie pareces su aburrida y constipada parodia"

"Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo, y es que al menos yo tengo esposa"

"Sosa, tu solo tienes rocas en el culo, pues tu culo es resistente a cualquier cosa rocosa"

**(Empieza una música monótona y aburrida)**

Maud Pie:

"No me importa que seas amigo de mi hermana, pues igual te voy a enterrar"

"Cual roca te voy a aplastar, pues una paliza te voy a dar y te voy a enseñar"

"Tienes la cara de miles de muertos, cual roca sedimentaria"

"En mi vida diaria, pico rocas en lugares donde se quemaría tu cara"

"Mis rimas te queman, cual roca ígnea pues está compuesta de magma"

"No quieres joder con una pie, pues te meteré una roca hasta el diafragma"

"Soy más querida, pues por mi fueron a ver Rainbow Rocks"

"Al menos yo aguanto cosas duras, tú necesitas viagra para tu Cranky Old Cock" (1)

**(Vuelve la música de películas en blanco y negro)**

Cranky Kong:

"Tal vez sea un gruñón pero tengo Flow, tu voz es muy aburrida"

"¿Odias lo dulce? Bien, pues mi "Cranky Old Kong" es acido, dale una lamida"

"Tal vez no sea un pie, pero puedo notar el horror en tu rostro"

"Seguro eres una lesbiana como tu hermana, ¿o solo eres una puta con los potros?"

"Mis rimas son frías como tu nula personalidad"

"Una cosa es ser literalmente fría como una roca y otra es tener mi seriedad"

"Pensaba que Pinkie era molesta, no sé cómo tu familia te soporta"

"Pues eres más estúpida que una mula, sin ofender mula"

Mula:

"No importa"

**(Vuelve la música monótona)**

Maud Pie:

"Tus rimas son de mentiras como tu cabello falso"

"Soy dura como Tom, tú eres débil cual frágil vaso"

"Soy una MC nata, he escrito miles de poemas"

"Nadie te quiere cual granito, yo valgo más que una gema"

"¿Dime cuantos fans tienes? ¿O es que no hay?"

"Con mis cascos puedo destruir montañas, soy más peligrosa que Pinkamena Diane Pie"

"No lo va a creer, pero te quiere vencer Bolder"

**(Empieza una música de Hard Rock)**

Bolder:

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**(Vuelve la música monótona)**

Cranky Doodle Donkey:

"¿Me estas jodien…"

Maud Pie:

"Bolder ha rockeado este rap, al pobre burro acaba de joder"

**(La música termina y todo queda en silencio)**

Cranky Doodle Donkey:

"Que pérdida de tiempo…"

Maud Pie:

"Concuerdo…"

**¿Quién Ganó? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Espero que este rap sea de su agrado, a mí en lo general me cague de risa al escribirlo…**

**(1): "Cranky Old Cock" significa viejo y gruñón pene…**

**Dato curioso de la batalla: Originalmente Cheese Sandwich iba a hacer una aparición al final tratando de alegrarlos pero no lo quise incluir ya que casi todas las batallas de esta temporada han agregado extras (bolder no vale…)…**

**NEXT BATTLE:  
><strong> 

¿?:

"¿Qué tus métodos son buenos?"

¿?:

"Si claro…"

VS

¿?:  
>"Nunca cuestionen los medios de Iron Will o él les romperá la espalda"<p> 


	16. Bad Commercials

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Decimoquinta batalla: Bad commercials**

**¡EMPIEZEN!:**

**(Empieza una música de feria)**

Flim:

"Acérquense público, para ver como derrotamos a este falso entrenador"

Flam:

"Pues este perdedor, su mayor error fue ser un puto abusador"

Flim & Flam:

"Pero con nuestro rap anti-bullys, le garantizamos que ellos caerán"

"No hay devoluciones, pues está claro que el suelo comerá"

Flam:

"Los "Flim Flam Brothers" no se hacen responsables de cualquier vergüenza"

Flim:

"A solo quince bits"

Flam:

"Aproveche ahora esta ganga"

Flim & Flam:

"Y ahora tu rap penoso comienza"

**(Empieza una música como de gimnasios)**

Iron Will:

"Bienvenidos al tutorial de como derrotar a un par de fracasados en solo quince pasos"

"Paso uno: Usa tu rap contra estos payasos con retraso para destruirlos cual frágil vaso"

"Paso dos: Utiliza un rap más veloz que su perdición contra los apples con tu voz"

"Paso tres: Se feroz, pues no importa que digan siempre se atroz"

"Paso cuatro: Nunca utilices atajos contra estos hierbajos"

"Paso cinco: disfruta tu victoria, pues Iron Will me llamo y entrenar es mi trabajo"

**(Vuelve la música de Feria)**

Flim & Flam:

"¿Nos llamas fracasados?, cuando a ti te derroto una tímida mierda"

"Nuestros raps publicitarios, a solo cinco bits, a tu tutorial desmiembra"

Flim:

"Eres muy idiota, te confundió la molesta pony rosa"

Flam:

"¿Qué cosa, no?

Flim:

"En todo el show"

Flam:

"Solo serviste para convertir"

Flim & Flam:

"A Fluttershy en una babosa"

"Eres una farsa, pues a tu gente, los clientes, les mientes"

Flim:

"Hipotéticamente"

Flam:

"Teóricamente"

Silver Shill:

"Los "Flim Flam Brothers" te acaban de romper la mente"

**(Vuelve la música de gimnasio)**

Iron Will:

"Paso seis: Tu eres el juez, ellos los culpables, así que no tengas miedo esta vez"

"Paso siete: Pues ante su estupidez tienes que demostrar madurez"

"Paso ocho: Haz que sea breve, y has que su nube de felicidad llueve"

"Paso nueve: Se duró ante sus lloriqueos de piedad, pues nada te conmueve"

"Paso diez: Es tu chance has que toda su vida sea un percance"

"Paso once: Rapea rápido como su Súper Exprimidora de Manzanas y déjalos en trance"

**(Vuelve la música de feria)**

Flim:

"Danos unos segundos y te aplastaremos cual manzana para cidra"

Flam:

"Somos unos genios, con nuestro intelecto de derrotamos cual hidra"

Flim:

"¿Te sientes tímido?, mírame al ojo, pues tus lecciones son basura"

Flam:

"Tus "insultos" me dan ternura, pues nunca estarás a nuestra altura"

Flim & Flam:

"¿Te damos un consejo? Ya estás muy viejo para ayudar ponis con complejos"

"Ve y follate una cabra, pues tus clientes son pendejos que son molestados por conejos"

**(Vuelve la música de gimnasio)**

Iron Will:

"Paso doce: Reconoce que es tu turno para que los destroces"

"Paso trece: Diles algo como: Mas allá de su fama de farsantes, nadie los conoce"

"Paso catorce: Ya los tienes donde quieres, pues con tu raps los desanimas"

"Paso quince: Ahora disfruta de su sufrimiento, gracias a tus locas rimas"

"Soy Iron Will, mejor conocido como Iron MC, o voluntad de hierro"

"Voy a mil, su victoria impedí, es hora de su entierro, llámame Cerbero"

**¿Quién gano? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Otra batalla lista…**

**Ya casi se acaba la segunda temporada (Que corta…)**

**NEXT BATTLE:  
><strong> 

**¿?:**

"**¡Feliz navidad!, ohhh el caos que creare, trasero de sol"**

**¿?:**

"**¿Qué es la navidad?, además cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así"**

**¿?:**

"**¿Es eso muérdago?**

**¿?:**

"**Te odio…"**


	17. ¡Happy Christmas, Celestia!

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Decimoctava batalla: ¡Happy Christmas, Celestia! (Especial de Navidad)**

**¡EMPIEZEN!:**

**(Empieza una música de navidad)**

Discord:

"Celestia, feliz navidad, y que mejor que una batalla de rap especial"

"Pues en esta historia virtual de un fan asocial, al rimar soy brutal"

"Tu culo soleado sabe a pastel acaramelado, como tu sol te dejo quemado"

"¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Dejarme en piedra encellado? JA, ya estoy acostumbrado"

"Oh vamos tía, los elementos son lo único que me puede derrotar"

"A ti te acabo una reina de insectos sin siquiera pestañear"

"Tu victoria se cae a pedazos como philomena, mi victoria se ilumina"

"Esto en unas horas se termina, ¡¿Qué no ves que con tus súbditos eres una cretina?!"

Celestia:

"¿Cretina? ¿Y tú me lo dices? Troll sin sentido que le gusta la confusión"

"Solo eres un matón bocón, la armonía acabará con tu bizarrón"

"Eres el villano más idiota de la serie, te quedas quieto ante un rayo"

"Mis rimas son como mi sol, calientes como el tártaro, con ellas te desmayo"

"Eres fácil de manejar, fuiste engañado fácilmente por Tirek"

"¿Dices ser fuerte? Te puedo derrotar sin siquiera tomar aire"

"Para derrotar no necesito a los Rainbow Powers o los elementos de la amistad"

"Sabes que aquí celebramos el "Heart Warming Eve", no esa tal navidad"

Discord:

"Celestia mis rimas son perfectas, pues en esta fiesta ten algo de modestia"

"Pobre Trollestia o mejor Molestia, ante una amenaza nunca has estado recta por Equestria"

"¿Pastel, Bananas?, prefiero la leche de chocolate, algodón de azúcar o una chimichanga"

"Ahora, ¿puedes ser una buena sirvienta y traerme un pequeño vaso de agua?"

"Oh vamos Celestita no te pongas enojadita ante una simple bromita"

"Vete con tu pequeñita estudiante a abusar su cosita"

"Siempre fracasas, Yo escape, Nightmare también, y Sombra no se queda fuera"

"Tirek igual, perdiste contra Chrysalis y te traiciono Sunset la ramera"

Celestia:

"¡DISCORD!, solo te quieren por la canción de The Living Tombstone"

"Soy la princesa MC, mis rimas te causan una contusión"

"Vamos hasta Sweetie Bell tiene más poder que tú y tu caos"

"Lagartija sobrecrecida, que te has fumao para estar tan cagao"

"Después de Fluttershy, te volvieron más suave y débil que Fluffle Puff"

"Tu edad es una eternidad y sigues con la virginidad"

Luna:

"OHHHHHH"

Celestia:

"Soy la alicornio más poderosa de todas, no me vencen tus bromas"

""Ahora arrodíllate si no quieres volver a ser un inodoro para palomas"

**¿Quién ganó? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dil…**

Discord:

"¡PROTESTO!"

"No me importan las reglas que ponga este puto humano"

"Pues Celestia no es nada, soy el espíritu del caos, ¡YO SIMPRE GANO!"

"¡Oh y feliz navidad Fanfiction!"

**¿Quién ganó? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Bueno, ese es el especial de navidad espero que sea de su agrado, este es de mis raps favoritos, y este es el penúltimo rap antes del final de la segunda temporada…**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y QUE LES VAYA BIEN!**

**NEXT BATTLE:**

¿?:

"Enserio, ¿Dónde está mi licor?... ¡APPLEBLOOM!"

VS

¿?:

"Chicas las invito a pasar a mi fábrica de arcoíris"

VS:

¿?:

"Jejeje, chicas… es… hora… de la… ¡CIENCIA!"

VS:

¿?:

"Hey, hey, hey aléjense de mi almacén"

VS:

¿?:

"Opal querida, creo que nuestras "amigas" necesitan algo de sadomasoquismo"

VS:

¿?: 

"¿Saben cuál es el ingrediente secreto de los cupcakes?


	18. Creepy Final of Season 2

**Equestria´s MCs**

**Decimosétima batalla: Creepy Final of Season 2**

**¡EMPIEZEN! (En este rap traten de leerlo con efectos de sonidos de gritos o cosas así en la música)**

**(Empieza una música oscura)**

Pinkamena Diane Pie:

"Y empieza el combate de asesinos seriales y locos sin sentido"

"Soy la más famosa, las dejo en el olvido, sus fics están podridos"

"Su número ha llegado, ¿No quieren cupcakes? Están para morirse"

"Mi deseos más oscuros están por cumplirse, no se escondan pues no les servirá cubrirse"

"Sus alas, cuernos y cutie marks serán parte de mi traje"

"Soy el carruaje de la muerte, dejen que mi cuchillo les dé un masaje"

"Esto es una fiesta de una, Rainbow Dash eres una asaltacunas"

"Ninguna de ustedes me puede vencer, Miss Rarity ¿eres masoquista?, ¡que fortuna!"

"Crapplejack nadie aquí te conoce, Buttershy no le tengo miedo a tu almacén"

"Twilight es hora de que tu locura destroce, todos sus cuerpos en mi sótano yacen"

**(Empieza una música como de rock pero a la vez bizarro)**

Buttershy:

"Hey, hey, hey, ¿Qué les dije sobre venir a mi puto almacén?"

"Putas, abracen sus cuerpos pues el mutilar es mi placer"

"Los aplastare cual Discord, o morirán partidos a la mitad como Rainbow Dash"

"He asesinado a Derpy y la hice una decoración, dan asco como Flash"

"Sus viseras serán parte de mi esquina de cuerpos de conejo y porno"

"Pues tengo Swag como Swag Dash y me encargaré de volverlas adornos"

"¿Victimas en arcoíris? Vaya desperdicio, ¿Victimas en cupcakes? Es mejor mi vicio"

"¿Te gusta el masoquismo? Hasta yo tengo más juicio, ¿Locas y alcohólicas? Que prejuicio"

"Voy a cantar una canción, que te ensañara una lección, pues yo no perderé"

"Por favor siéntate, bienvenido a mi almacén, inclínate y relájate, ¡TU CEREBRO COMERÉ!"

Esqueletos de conejos muertos:

"Na, na, na, comeré"

Buttershy:

"¡COMERÉÉÉÉÉ!"

**(Empieza una música de terror bizarra)**

Estribillo:

"Todos nos temen, dicen que con nosotros la muerte viene"

"Y no nos quieren, ante todos nuestra ira se contiene"

"Y nos mienten, porque meterse con nosotras no les conviene"

"Y lo sienten, pero lamentablemente su destino ya no se previene"

**(Empieza una música de bar)**

Crapplejack:

"¡APPLEBLOOM!, tráeme otra botella de licor, para causarles dolor"

"¿Unas locas y asesinas? Yo estoy en el mundo de los demonios, me dan humor"

"Sus voces son más molestas y dolorosas que Granny Smith enojada"

"_Hic,_ estoy algo mareada para rimar, _Hic, _pero aun así las dejo derrotadas"

"_Hic_, ustedes son historia cortas, _Hic, _la mía es una aventura contra Genuvial"

"_Hic, _sus locuras no me importan, _Hic, _Tal vez no sea reconocida a nivel mundial, pero soy mortal"

"_Hic, _Hasta Applebloom ha asesinado más que ustedes, _Hic, _Zorras"

"_Hic, _Mis rimas las destrozan como el idioma de Shoot, sus oídos sangran perras"

"_Hic, _No soy un creepypasta y aun así mi Tumblr causa el terror y el horror, _Hic"_

"Soy tenebrosa como "Sweet Apple Masacre" o "Cherilee´s Garden", me tienen temor, _Hic"_

**(Empieza una música clásica pero bizarra)**

Lil Miss Rarity:

"¡Oh que hermoso, queridas!, ¿No lo crees opal?"

Opal Demon:

"Tienes razón mamá, sus raps son muy dañinos, lo cual nos alimenta"

Lil Miss Rarity:

"Mi Flow les arrancara su brazo como Applejack, aunque puedo usar el látigo de mi arsenal"

Opal Demon:

"Somos las más sangrientas, vengan y prueben nuestra diversión violenta que las atormenta"

Lil Miss Rarity:

"Es hora de que se callen como la boca cocida de Twilight por la invocación"

Opal Demon:

"Soy una maldición, ¡UN DEMONIO!, el matar es mi pasión y como Malice me gusta la diversión"

Lil Miss Rarity:

"Contra nosotras, como Applebloom, su alma se ira y les dejara una confusión"

Opal Demon:

"Como aquel demonio ciego que Trixie invoco, son una puta aberración"

"Soy toda una abominación, nuestras rimas son toda una explosión"

Lil Miss Rarity:

"Váyanse de aquí, si no quieren ver mi visión, pues el dolor del mundo es mi proyección"

**(Vuelve una música de terror bizarra)**

Estribillo:

"Todos nos temen, dicen que con nosotros la muerte viene"

"Y no nos quieren, ante todos nuestra ira se contiene"

"Y nos mienten, porque meterse con nosotras no les conviene"

"Y lo sienten, pero lamentablemente su destino ya no se previene"

**(Empieza una música dubstep pero bizarra)**

Crazy Twilight:

"Chicas me alegra que estén aquí, pues quiero hacer un experimento psicológico"

"Aplicando diferentes insultos para ver sus cambios con este rap sádico"

"Crapplejack eres un Tumblr poco conocido el cual solo se actualiza cada año"

"Rainbow matas niños para que sean arcoíris, de la manera más patética, ¡engaños!"

"Buttershy tienes problemas mentales al ser creada por un hijo de puta"

"Lil Miss Rarity solo eres una falsa, al no mostrar a los demás que el masoquismos disfrutas"

"Pinkamena ¿qué se siente ser tan conocida? Pero a la vez la peor historia"

"Mis rimas son satisfactorias y locas, les causan a sus historias una purgatoria"

"Son más disgustantes que faltar con una tarea, me disgusta su sola presencia"

"Como Discorded Whooves acaban de ser acabadas a manos de la magnífica ¡CIENCIA!"

**(Empieza una música de fábrica bizarra)**

Rainbow Dash:

"Bienvenidos a mi rap donde todos sus miedos y temores se hacen realidad"

"¡Que atrevido!, meterse conmigo, cuando tengo millones de máquinas con maldad"

"Las hare ver la verdad, que se despierten o mejor dicho Awoken"

"Ya tengo dos secuelas más y no creo que mis canciones acaben"

"Son muy débiles, yo asesino niños pequeños con alas discapacitadas"

"Como Scoots, Aurora u Orion entre el frio del metal serán aplastadas"

"Ante mi demoniaco rap no escaparan como Derpy o Fluttershy"

"Todo el trabajo y estrés me ha vuelto loca, soy mejor voladora que Firefly"

"Han despertado mi enojo, les sacara el líquido rojo, por su sangre al ser aplastadas cual piojo"

"¿Han disfrutado de la visita a Rainbow Factory?, como diría Scoots: Tienen bonitos Ojos"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

**(Vuelve una música de terror bizarra)**

Estribillo:

"Todos nos temen, dicen que con nosotros la muerte viene"

"Y no nos quieren, ante todos nuestra ira se contiene"

"Y nos mienten, porque meterse con nosotras no les conviene"

"Y lo sienten, pero lamentablemente su destino ya no se previene"

"Todos nos temen, dicen que con nosotros la muerte viene"

"Y no nos quieren, ante todos nuestra ira se contiene"

"Y nos mienten, porque meterse con nosotras no les conviene"

"Y lo sienten, pero lamentablemente su destino ya no se previene"

**¿Quién ganó? Dilo en los reviews…**

**¿Quieres más? Dilo en los Reviews y aceptamos recomendaciones…**

**Y con esto se cierra oficialmente la segunda temporada, los veo en la tercera temporada el año que viene, claro después de las escenas eliminadas…**

**No sé si el otro año después de febrero (Cuando entro a clases) podré seguir tan seguido con el fic, pero nunca lo abandonare, solo que tal vez sub raps por mes lamentablemente, como me gustaría tener alguna clase de socio/a para ayudarme con algunas batallas y así subirlo más seguido, después de todo dicen que dos cabezas son mejores que una *Cough, CoughIndirectamuydirectaCough, Cough* Aghh, he estado algo enfermo este fin de año, bueno en fin, espero que disfrutaran este rap y toda la temporada en general, también este rap NO es una secuela a el rap de las mane six de la primera temporada aunque este escrito "Continuara…", eso será para el futuro…**

**También debo anunciar que planeo subir otro fic de raps pero sobre Super Smash Brothers, por si a alguno le interesa, y tal vez alguno de Ranma ½, pero no estoy seguro todavía, por cierto me encantaría que respondan esta pregunta por favor: "¿Cuál fue su rap favorito de las dos temporadas?" y también: "¿Prefieren el formato con comillas ("") o con estas "sangrías" (-)?"….**

**También estuvo viendo las visitas y, aunque la mayoría son de México, los siguientes son los costarricenses lo cual me gusta pues yo soy de Costa Rica… (Y 30 de China, wow…)**

**Bueno MasterSoulSilver se despide, y los veo en la siguiente temporada… (Si llegaste hasta aquí te mereces una galleta)**

**¡Oh y…!**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE LES VAYA BIEN!**

No, no hay ninguna "next battle"…


End file.
